Jardim
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: SukhiShura. Presente de aniversário adiantado para Dark Faye!


N/A: Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim à Toei, Bandai, Kurumada etc. O nome 'Carlo' assim como os apelidos 'Mozão' e 'Mozinho' também não são meus pertencem à Pipe e peço desculpas por não ter pedido autorização, mas o fic saiu meio em cima da hora... Gommen. E, por fim, o nome e a personagem Sukhi Pavlos pertencem à Dark Faye.

Jardim

Sukhi Pavlos acordou na casa de Câncer, sem ânimo para encarar seu quarto vazio. Gemeu ao se dar conta do dia em que estavam e sentiu-se ainda menos animada com a idéia de sair da cama.

Era seu aniversário.

Diante da perspectiva de um dia inteiro presa em mais uma daquelas festas-surpresa-que-todo-mundo-sempre-sabia do Santuário. Ainda mais quando o seu Shura não estava ali.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que fazia uma semana que ele havia saído em uma missão. Como Athena podia ter dado a ele uma missão tão perto de seu aniversário?

Bufou. Não estava de bom humor. Ia ficar o dia inteiro ali e eles que fizessem a festa sem ela.

"Ela já tá acordada, Mozão?"

"Duvido muito, Dite."

"Como você ainda não chamou ela?"

Sukhi cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro na tentativa de abafar o som de vozes, vindo da sala. Como Afrodite e Carlo esperavam que ela ainda estivesse dormindo com todo o barulho que eles faziam era um mistério.

"Eu conheço ela, Mozinho. Nesse ponto a Sukhi é que nem eu: odeia essa enxeção de saco que são as festas surpresa daqui. Acho que ela preferiria muito mais passar o dia com o namorado dela, se ele estivesse aqui. Duvido muito que ela esteja de bom humor." Carlo disse rapidamente, sem qualquer esperança de fazer Afrodite desistir da festa de Sukhi, mas torcendo para que o namorado pegasse a indireta para o próximo aniversário de Máscara da Morte.

O pisciano deu um suspiro antes de falar.

"Vai indo que eu chamo ela."

"Você tem certez..."

"Vai indo, Mozão. O que ela pode fazer? Me matar?"

"Acho que você nunca viu a Sukhi realmente de mau humor, Mozinho..." Máscara da Morte comentou com um sorriso.

"Não, mas depois de anos lidando com outro canceriano stressado acho que eu estou preparado..." disse Afrodite retribuindo o sorriso.

Sukhi ouviu os passos leves cada vez mais próximos. Suspirou pesadamente antes de se sentar na cama.

"Bom dia. Imaginei que você já tivesse acordado."

"Imaginou também que eu não estava com a menor vontade de ir na minha festa-surpresa?"

"O Carlo também estava fora no meu último aniversário."

"E ninguém te impediu de passar o dia inteiro deprimido por causa disso."

"Não foi bem assim." Sorriu sem jeito. "Mas eu não vou sair daqui até você vir. Vai ser bem melhor do que passar o dia inteiro na cama... sozinha. E deu um puta trabalho fazer essa festa." Fez beicinho. "Vai fazer essa desfeita?"

A expressão da morena se desanuviou.

"Ai, ai, Dite. Por que eu não consigo dizer não pra você?"

"Porque você me ama."

Sukhi sorriu antes de jogar um travesseiro no pisciano.

"Amo mesmo. Só que agora não sei bem o porquê."

Vestiu-se rapidamente com roupas casuais. Continuava desanimada, mas o mau humor já havia passado. Olhou para o amigo sentado na cama. Seu mestre devia ser realmente agradecido por ter alguém como Afrodite.

O cavaleiro de Peixes era sem dúvida o melhor amigo que alguém podia ter. Alguém em quem se podia confiar. Alguém que sempre estava ali por ela. E, lindo com era, devia ser um namorado perfeito.

'O Carlo é um filho da mãe sortudo mesmo.' Pegou-se pensando.

"Vamos?"

"É... O que você não me pede rindo que eu não faço chorando?"

"O que é isso garota? Nós vamos pra sua festa surpresa, não pra sua execução!"

"Desculpa, Dite. É que eu não tô mesmo no clima pra isso."

"É melhor se animar."

'Fácil falar.' Pensou Sukhi enquanto subia com o amigo as escadas da Casa de Leão.

Sentia realmente saudades de seu espanhol. Não era uma namorada grudenta, mas depois de uma semana e no dia de seu aniversário era natural que ela sentisse saudades e não quisesse ir a uma festa onde todos estariam acompanhados ou arranjariam companhia rapidinho.

Entrou junto com Dite no Templo de Athena sob os gritos de "Surpresa!" e "Parabéns" de todos os amazonas e cavaleiros de Ouro, Prata e Bronze que estavam ali.

Sukhi sorriu quando Milo de Escorpião veio abraçá-la animado arrastando consigo um aquariano que apenas apertou sua mão, murmurando um "parabéns" formal.

Depois um a um, os outros cavaleiros vinham aos poucos parabenizá-la.

Shina de Cobra veio cumprimentá-la com um abraço e um sorriso amarelo.

"E o seu espanhol cadê?" perguntou num tom de voz falsamente preocupado. Ainda odiava a aprendiz de Câncer por ter "roubado" dela o capricorniano.

"Por que te interessa? Depois do fora que ele te deu... Mas acho que depois de ter dado pra metade do Santuário você já tá quase conseguindo superar não é?"

A outra amazona não respondeu. Simplesmente virou as costas e saiu irritada deixando para trás uma Sukhi no mesmo estado de humor.

"Você não vai ligar pro que essa vadia diz, não é?"

"Pra ela eu não ligo, Lyra." A amazona respondeu virando-se para encarar a amiga. "Mas bem que o meu espanhol podia estar aqui."

"Já, já ele chega." A mais nova respondeu, sem saber o que mais dizer.

"É, espero que sim..."

"Você vai ficar legal?"

"Claro... Volta lá pro Kanon..." Sukhi respondeu, se forçando a sorrir mais uma vez.

Com um último olhar preocupado para a amiga, mas percebendo que Sukhi queria ficar sozinha, a amazona voltou para os braços do seu geminiano.

A aprendiz de Câncer caminhou lentamente em direção ao bar. Precisava de uma bebida. Serviu-se de meio copo de coca-cola, o qual completou com vodka. Sentiu a bebida arder pela garganta.

Continuava sem querer estar ali, mas estava melhor do que ela havia imaginado.

Olhou em volta buscando cada um de seus amigos.

Aiolia e Marin dançavam, os corpos grudados sem desgrudar os olhos e os lábios um do outro.

Milo e Camus também dançavam. A música era lenta e romântica, mas o casal conseguia imprimir a ela uma aura de sensualidade impressionante conforme os corpos se moviam. As mãos de Milo, pousadas na cintura do francês, escorregaram um pouco mais para baixo.

"Milo seu tarado!" o escorpião apenas riu do falso ar de indignação do namorado e beliscou-o de leve.

Camus retribuiu mordiscando a orelha do grego.

Sukhi sorriu; não dava nem mais cinco minutos para aqueles dois saírem dali sob um pretexto qualquer.

Mu e Shaka apenas seguravam as mãos enquanto conversavam tranquilamente com Aldebaran e Saga. Os dois anjos do Santuário podiam ser mais discretos que Milo e Camus, mas pelos olhares de ambos, Sukhi também duvidava que eles fossem ficar naquela festa por muito mais tempo...

Num sofá no outro canto do salão, alheio a tudo mais, Máscara da Morte envolvia Afrodite em seus braços olhando-o apaixonado. O pisciano sorria enquanto distraidamente despetalava a rosa que segurava entre os dedos longos.

Carlo era mesmo um filho da mãe sortudo. E ele e Afrodite ficavam tão lindos juntos... Os olhos azuis do peixinho ganhavam um brilho diferente quando estava junto de seu italiano. E os braços fortes de Carlo a envolvê-lo... A cena parecia simplesmente tão... Certa.

Lyra e Kanon, em outro sofá, também se abraçavam; as mãos do geminiano passeando pelas faces claras e pelos cabelos castanhos da amazona. A expressão da garota era serena e apaixonada como se ela não fosse se sentir protegida em nenhum outro lugar exceto nos braços do cavaleiro.

'É...' pensou Sukhi se levantando em direção à saída. 'Acho que já deu; duvido muito que eu vá fazer falta por aqui.'

Já era noite e a festa já estava no fim mesmo. Seria melhor que ela passasse pela casa de Peixes antes que Afrodite e Carlo fossem para lá.

Desceu as escadarias de Aquário sentindo um aperto conforme se aproximava de Capricórnio.

Mal deu dois passos quando entrou na décima casa. Parou sem se atrever a acreditar. Aquele cosmo era...

"Cheguei atrasado?"

"Por que demorou tanto Shura?" a morena perguntou aproximando-se do capricorniano colando ambos os lábios num daqueles beijos do qual sentira tanto a falta.

"Estava preparando o seu presente?"

"Como assim?"

O espanhol puxou a amazona pela mão.

"Vem comigo."

Andaram pela Casa de Capricórnio chegando a um corredor que Sukhi surpreendentemente não conhecia.

"O que é essa porta?"

"Você já vai ver. Fecha os olhos." Respondeu o espanhol girando a maçaneta. Sukhi, ainda meio confusa, obedeceu relutantemente.

Podia sentir o vento frio da noite a lhe cortar o rosto, contratando com a sensação cálida de ter a mão de Shura envolvendo a sua. Pelas narinas entrava um perfume familiar... Um perfume que há muito tempo não sentia... Que lugar era aquele?

"Abre."

A morena obedeceu prontamente não contendo a exclamação maravilhada ao se deparar com um imenso campo branco diante de si.

Sua flor preferida brotava de todos os lados ao redor de uma grande árvore solitária, resultando no jardim mais lindo que Sukhi já vira.

"Desde quando você tem um jardim aqui, Shura?"

"Desde hoje quando eu fiz pra você."

"Como você...?"

"Tive que sair de Atenas para conseguir essas papoulas. Nenhuma loja tinha essa quantidade então tive que ir a várias. Levou uma semana pra reunir tudo e o dia inteiro de hoje para arrumar o jardim."

"Então essa história de missão era mentira? Senti saudades, seu desgraçado." Disse rindo. "E essa festa foi...?"

"Só uma distração. A _nossa_ festa começa agora." Ele sorriu beijando a canceriana com paixão.

Lentamente Sukhi foi sendo conduzida em direção à árvore antiga. Sentiu que o espanhol ia se sentando, puxando-a pra baixo junto. Encostou-se no tronco da árvore envolvendo a amazona num abraço.

"Olha pra cima."

Estrelas. Milhões delas. Seus olhos se perdiam observando em êxtase àquele cenário que se desdobrava só para os dois. E, num instante, nada mais existia nada mais importava enquanto ela estivesse ali, envolvida por aqueles braços quentes, num momento que ela queria que nunca passasse.

Enquanto ele estivesse ali, era tudo o que importava.

E naquele momento, numa declaração sem palavras, eles simplesmente sabiam que eram tudo um para o outro.

O "eu te amo" da morena saiu sussurrado conforme Sukhi entregava os lábios em mais um beijo apaixonado. A canceriana não precisou ouvir a resposta de Shura. Ela podia ler claramente naqueles olhos verdes.

"Eu também."

Era tudo o que importava.

-FIM-

N/A: Faye, querida, antes de mais nada, parabéns! Tudo de bom pra vc nos seus 18 anos! Vc merece! O fic não tá à altura, mas foi o melhor que eu consegui fazer com o tempo que eu tinha... Tive que escrever e postar adiantado pq vou viajar, mas juro que assim que tiver tempo faço um Sukhi/Shura melhor pra vc! Quanto à história das papoulas, não sei se são flores q vc ou a Sukhi gostam, mas foram as que eu usei nessa história '''

Espero que vc ganhe muito mais presentes e melhores que esse meu...

Anyway... Tudo de bom pra vc no seu niver, te adoro!

Beijos

Lyra


End file.
